Harry Potter en chansons
by Aigue-Marine
Summary: Les personnages de Harry Potter qui chantent. Tout le monde voudrait voir ça, non? Eh bien, voilà, maintenant vous le pouvez! 1er chapitre: le temps des Maraudeurs. Finiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!
1. Le temps des Maraudeurs

**Qu'est ce qui arrive quand je m'ennuie? D'innocents personnages de Harry Potter décident soudainement de chanter des chansons. Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, évidemment, et les chansons…eh bien à leurs auteurs. Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson pendant que vous lisez. La première chanson est « Le temps des cathédrales », de Bruno Pelletier. Bonne Lecture^_^**

* * *

Le temps des Maraudeurs

**Remus : **C'est une histoire qui a pour lieu  
Poudlard la belle en l'an de Dieu  
Mille neuf cent soixante et onze  
Histoire de blagues et de Quidditch

**James : **Nous les Gryffondors anonymes  
Des Bombabouses ou des p'tits crimes  
Tenterons de vous la dire  
Pour les minutes à venir

**Tous :** Il est venu le temps des Maraudeurs  
Le monde est entré  
Dans un nouveau millénaire  
L'homme a voulu monter vers les étoiles  
Écrire notre histoire  
Dans le verre ou dans la pierre

**Sirius : **Rire après rire, jour après jour  
D'année en année avec nos tours  
On a vu s'élever les tours  
Qu'on avait joués de nos mains

**James : **Les poètes et les troubadours  
Nous ont chanté des chansons d'amour  
Qui nous promettaient des jeunes sorciers  
À qui pourrir la vie

**Tous :** Il est venu le temps des Maraudeurs  
Le monde est entré  
Dans un nouveau millénaire  
L'homme a voulu monter vers les étoiles  
Écrire notre histoire  
Dans le verre ou dans la pierre

**Peter**: Il est venu le temps des Maraudeurs  
Le monde est entré  
Dans un nouveau millénaire  
L'homme a voulu monter vers les étoiles  
Écrire notre histoire  
Dans le verre ou dans la pierre

**Tous :** Il est foutu le temps des Serpentards  
La foule des Gryffons  
Est aux portes de la ville  
Laissez nous entrer vous les idiots,vous les vandales  
La fin de votre monde  
Est prévue pour l'an 1971  
Est prévue pour l'an 1971

**Voilà! Le prochain sera Thriller, de Michael Jackson, chanté par Remus Lupin **


	2. Inspecteur Baguette

**Si vous connaissez Inspecteur Gadget, ceci est une version pour les petits sorciers de la chanson thème. Si vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, sachez que c'est une émission pour enfants sur un robot inspecteur qui a toujours plein de gadgets différents. Je ne sais pas trop à qui ça appartient, mais, ce n'est pas à moi. Cette version s'appelle « Inspecteur Baguette ». **

* * *

Eh la qui va là  
Inspecteur Baguette  
Eh la ça va pas  
Ouh ouh  
Oh la je suis là  
Inspecteur Baguette

C'est moi que voilà  
Inspecteur Baguette  
Ca va être la joie  
Ouh ouh  
Au nom de la loi  
Moi je vous arrête  
Je vous arrête là

Go go  
Voldy est là  
Go go  
Voldy est pas beau  
Hey ho  
Baguette au poing  
Oh la  
Avada-Kedavra

Les Mangemorts sont là  
Inspecteur Baguette  
Ils s'échapperont pas  
Ouh ouh  
Si l'inspecteur fait gaffe  
Fait gaffe aux Impardonn-ables  
Qui torturent ou pas

Go go  
Voldy est là  
Go go  
Voldy est pas beau  
Hey ho  
Baguette au poing  
Oh la  
Avada Kedavra

* * *

**Fini ! Alors…Go go gadget r****eview?^_^**


	3. Bella

**Bonjour **

**Je sais que j'avais dit que je ferais une parodie de Thriller, avec Remus, mais, j'ai finalement décidé de la remettre à plus tard, parce que je manque d'inspiration… j'ai donc réécrit « Belle » de notre dame de Paris pour notre très chère Bellatrix Lestrange et chantée par…LES MARAUDEURS^_^ (J'adore les chansons de notre dame de Paris et elles sont faciles à parodier, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire)J'avoue m'être inspirée de « ****Sing****, ****sing****, ****sing**** ! » de L'elfe et la fée pour l'idée, mais, je n'ai pas copié! Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais dire merci à senekata pour m'avoir envoyé mon premier review!**

**Sirius : **Bella  
C'est une folle qu'on croirait inventée pour tuer  
Quand elle m'a poussé dans l'arcade de la mort  
Elle avait l'air d'une psychopathe à ressorts _(N.d.A. : Bon. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre…)_  
Alors j'ai senti l'enfer s'ouvrir sous mes pieds

J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de Mangemorte  
À quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame  
Je  
Suis vraiment traumatisé pour le reste de mes jours  
Celle-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre

Ô Lucius !  
Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois  
Donner un bon coup sur la tête de Bella

**James : **Belle  
Est-ce le diable qui s'est incarné en elle  
Pour la rendre aussi obsessionnelle  
Et qui l'a rendue aussi peu belle

Même Dumbledore ne l'aime pas, elle _(N.d.A. : Dumby déteste détester les gens^_^)_

Elle porte en elle le péché originel  
La détester fait-il de moi un criminel  
Celle  
Qu'on prenait pour une folle du sang, on n'est même pas sûr que c'est un humain  
Elle semble ne jamais prendre de bains

Ô Dumbledore!  
Oh ! Laissez-moi rien qu'une fois  
Envoyer un _furunculus _sur Bella

**Remus :** Bella  
Elle est vraiment pire que la varicelle  
La demoiselle sent la poubelle  
Et ses mouvements me donnent envie de rendre mon gâteau à la cannelle  
Sur son jupon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel

Elle n'a pas de cervelle et se prend pour une rebelle  
Alors qu'elle a construit à Voldy une chapelle _(N.d.A. : Pas littéralement, hein!)_  
Quel  
Est l'homme qui tournerait son regard vers elle  
Sous peine d'être changé en statue de sel

Ô Voldemort,  
Je ne suis pas, comme elle, fou de toi  
J'aimerais mieux embrasser Ombrage plutôt que Bella _(N.d.A. :AAAAHH!)_

J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de Mangemorte  
À quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame  
Je  
Suis vraiment traumatisé pour le reste de mes jours  
Celle-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre

Ô Lucius !  
Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois  
Tirer un peu les cheveux de Bella

De Bellaa

**C'est fait! Certaines phases sont très bizarres parce que j'essayais de trouver des phrases qui rimes ****et**** qui vont avec la musique, alors… sinon, le prochain chapitre sera probablement une chanson chantée par Voldemort, je ne vous dit pas lequelle…^_^**


	4. Voldy feels pretty!

**Encore une chanson, avec Voldemort, cette fois! Et la chanson mystère (j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais jeu télévisé..) est****… «I ****feel****pretty****» de West Side Story! ****"I feel pretty" veut dire "je me sens jolie" XD. Qui ne voudrait pas voir Voldemort chanter ça? J'ai traduit chaque couplet, la traduction est en italique, en dessous. Je n'ai pas changé la chanson; de un parce que c'est difficile de trouver des rimes en anglais, et de deux parce que **_**Voldemort**_**, le Seigneur des Ténèbres chante qu'il **_**se sent belle**_**… je trouve ça assez parodique, personnellement…**

**Voldemort:**

I feel pretty  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and gay!

And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight.

_Je me sens jolie_

_Oh, tellement jolie,_

_Je me sens jolie et spirituelle et gai!(N.d.A. : Dans le sens que vous voulez^_^)_

_Et je plains_

_Toute fille qui n'est pas moi ce soir._

I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real.

_Je me sens __charmante_

_Oh, tellement charmante_

_C'est alarmant tellement je me sens charmante!_

_Et tellement jolie_

_Que j'ai de la difficulté à croire que je suis réelle _(N.d.A. : pas de problème d'estime de soi, Voldy?)

See the pretty girl in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!

_Regardez la jolie fille dans ce miroir là-bas :_

_Qui cette attirante fille peut elle bien être?_

_Un si joli visage,_

_Une si jolie robe,_

_Un si joli sourire,_

_Une si jolie moi!_

I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!

_Je me sens étourdie_

_Et envoûtante,_

_J'ai envie de courir et de danser de joie,_

_Parce que je suis aimée_

_Par un merveilleux joli garçon!_

**Lucius: **Heu…vous vous sentez bien, maître?

**Voldemort : **Bien sûr que oui, imbécile, je le chante depuis une heure!

**Severus : **Vous devriez peut-être prendre une potion…

**Voldemort : **Ingrats! Vous allez être punis, tous les deux! Et je crois que j'ai une idée…*rire diabolique*

**Quelle punition Voldemort a-t-il trouvé pour Lucius et Severus? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre! Le seul indice que je vous donne est… ce sera un duo! Maintenant…pourquoi pas quelques reviews? *Yeux du chat botté dans Shrek***


	5. LA PUNITION!

**La voilà, l'HORRIBLE, l'ÉPOUVANTABLE, L'ABOMINABLE…PUNITION DE LORD VOLDEMORT!!! Lucius et Severus devront donc chanter en duo…BARBIE GIRL, d'****Aqua****! Encore une fois, la traduction est en dessous…MWAHAHAHAHA! **

…**Moi, prendre plaisir à torturer de pauvres personnages qui n'ont rien demandé? Pas du tout!*Sourire innocent***

**Severus: **Hi Barbie!

**Lucius:** Hi Ken!

**Severus:**Do you wanna go for a ride?

**Lucius: **Sure, Ken!

**Severus: **Jump in!

_**Severus: **__Salut__ Barbie!___

_**Lucius: **__Salut__, Ken_

_**Severus: **__Veux-tu aller faire un tour?_

_**Lucius: **__Bien sûr, Ken!_

_**Severus: **__Monte!_

**Lucius :**

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

_Je suis une Barbie, dans un monde de Barbie, la vie de plastique, c'est fantastique._

_Tu peux brosser mes cheveux, me déshabiller n'importe où._

_Imagination, la vie est ta création_

**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

_Allez Barbie, allons faire la fête!_

**Lucius :**

I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.

_Je suis une bimbo blonde dans un monde imaginaire_

_Habille-moi, fais-le fort, je suis ta poupée*_

**Severus :**

You're my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

_Tu es ma poupée, rock'n'roll, sens le glamour en rose,_

_Embrasse-moi ici, touche-moi là « hanky panky »**_

**Lucius:**

You can touch; you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

_Tu peux toucher; tu peux jouer, si tu dis « Je suis toujours à toi »_

**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Lucius:**

Ah, ah, ah, yeah!

**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Lucius:**

Ouhahou! Ouhahou!

**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Lucius:**

Ah, ah, ah, yeah!

**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Lucius:**

Ouhahou! Ouhahou!

_**Severus:**_

_Allez Barbie, allons faire la fête!_

_**Lucius:**_

_Ah, ah, ah, yeah!_

_**Severus:**_

_Allez Barbie, allons faire la fête!_

_**Lucius:**_

_Ouhahou! Ouhahou!_

_**Severus:**_

_Allez Barbie, allons faire la fête!_

_**Lucius:**___

_Ah, ah, ah, yeah!_

_**Severus:**_

_Allez Barbie, allons faire la fête!_

_**Lucius:**_

_Ouhahou! Ouhahou! _

**Lucius:**

Make me walk, Make me talk, Do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

_Fais-moi marcher, fais-moi parler, Fais tout ce que tu veux_

_Je peux agir comme une star, je peux demander à genoux_

**Severus :**

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

_Allez monte, ami bimbo laisse nous le faire encore_

_« Frappe la ville », « jouez avec », allons faire la fête_

**Lucius :**

You can touch, you can playing, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can playing, if you say: "I'm always yours"

_Tu peux toucher; tu peux jouer, si tu dis « Je suis toujours à toi »_

_Tu peux toucher; tu peux jouer, si tu dis « Je suis toujours à toi »_

**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Lucius:**

Ah, ah, ah, yeah!  
**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Lucius:**

Ouhahou! Ouhahou!  
**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Lucius:**

Ah, ah, ah, yeah!

**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Lucius:**

Ouhahou! Ouhahou!

_**Lucius:**___

_Ah, ah, ah, yeah!_

_**Severus:**_

_Allez Barbie, allons faire la fête!_

_**Lucius:**_

_Ouhahou! Ouhahou! _

**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Lucius:**

Ah, ah, ah, yeah!

**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Lucius:**

Ouhahou! Ouhahou!

**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Lucius:**

Ah, ah, ah, yeah!

**Severus:**

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Lucius:**

Ouhahou! Ouhahou!

_**Severus:**_

_Allez Barbie, allons faire la fête!_

_**Lucius:**_

_Ah, ah, ah, yeah!_

_**Severus:**_

_Allez Barbie, allons faire la fête!_

_**Lucius:**_

_Ouhahou! Ouhahou!_

_**Severus:**_

_Allez Barbie, allons faire la fête!_

_**Lucius: **_

_Ah, ah, ah, yeah!_

_**Severus:**_

_Allez Barbie, allons faire la fête!_

_**Lucius:**_

_Ouhahou! Ouhahou! _

**Lucius:**

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

_**Lucius :**_

_Oh, je m'amuse tellement!_

**Severus:**

Well Barbie, we are just getting started.

_Eh bien Barbie, on ne fait que commencer_

**Lucius :**

Oh, I love you Ken!!

_Oh, je t'__aime__ Ken!_

***Lucius et Severus courent vers les toilettes pour vomir***

**Fini! Alors, elle est horrible, la punition de Voldemort, non? Brrr…La prochaine chanson sera soit une chanson chantée soit par Drago, soit par Voldemort (j'ai une autre idée…) Mais, si je trouve une bonne chanson en français qu'on peut associer à un personnage de Harry Potter, je la publierai (après l'avoir **_**un peu **_**modifiée, évidemment **


	6. Follow the Master

**Bonjour!**

**Voilà un autre chapitre, avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, cette fois. Encore une chanson en anglais que j'ai traduite. La chanson est « Follow the leader », des Soca Boys. C'est possible que je publie un peu moins souvent (ça ne serait pas très grave, vu que j'écris presque deux chapitres par jour) parce que dans deux semaines, ce sera les examens de Noël et il faut que j'étudie. (Quel beau cadeau de Noël!) Bonne lecture!**

***Les Mangemorts viennent de mettre le feu à la maison d'un Moldu qui avait dit que Voldemort a une drôle de tête ***

**Greyback et Rogue: **The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire

_Le toit, le toit, le toit est en feu!_

**Tous, sauf Voldemort qui les regarde bizarrement : **

Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader (**Voldy:** follow me)  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef_

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef (__**Voldy :**__ Suivez-moi!)_

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef_

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef_

***Voldemort comprend enfin ce qu'il faut faire***

**Voldemort: **

Hands up, down  
Up, down  
Up, down  
Up, down

_Les mains en __l'air__, en bas_

_En haut, en bas_

_En haut, en bas_

_En haut, en bas_

**Greyback :**

Everybody now, put your hand in the air  
One hand in the air and come four times from the left to the right  
Watch this

_Tout le monde maintenant, mettez vos mains en l'air!_

_Une main en l'air et bougez quatre fois de gauche à droite_

_Regardez ça_

**Voldemort et ****Greyback:**  
Left, right (**Rogue :**come on)  
Left, right  
Left, right  
Left, right (**Rogue: **come on than, come on than)  
Left, right, left, right  
Left, right, left, right  
Left, right, left, right  
Left, right, left, follow

_Gauche, droite (__**Rogue: **__allez) _  
_Gauche, droite_  
_Gauche, droite (__**Rogue : **__allez « que », allez « que »)*_

_Gauche, droite_

_Gauche, droite_

_Gauche, droite_

_Gauche, droite_

_Gauche, droite__, suivez_

**Tous :**  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader

_Suivez__ le chef, le chef, le chef, __suivez__ le chef_

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef _

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef_

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef_

**Voldemort :**  
Come on now, jump for the left, jump for the right  
Jump for the left, jump for the right(everybody)  
Jump for the left, jump for the right  
Jump for the left, jump for the right

_Allez maitenant, sautez à gauche, sautez à droite_

_Sautez à gauche, sautez à droite( tout le monde)_

_Sautez à gauche, sautez à droite_

_Sautez à gauche, sautez à droite_

Now clap, and wave (come on)  
Clap, and wave  
Clap, and wave (come on)  
Clap, and wave (everybody come)

_Maintenant frappez dans vos mains, et « ondulez » (allez)_

_Frappez, et ondulez_  
_Frappez, et ondulez (allez)_

_Frappez, et ondulez (tout le monde vient)_

Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef_

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef _

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef_

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef_

Now repeat up to me, you're repeating up to me  
Everybody repeat up to me, watch me

_Maintenant répétez après moi, vous répétez après moi _

_Tout le monde répète après moi, regardez-moi _

Say I love Voldy (**Tous: **I love Voldy)  
Say I love Voldy (**Tous:**I love Voldy)  
Say I love Voldy (**Tous:**I love Voldy)  
Say I love Voldy (**Tous :**I love Voldy)

_Dites j'aime Voldy (__**Tous**__: J'aime Voldy) _

_Dites j'aime Voldy (__**Tous**__: J'aime Voldy) _

_Dites j'aime Voldy (__**Tous**__: J'aime Voldy) _

_Dites j'aime Voldy (__**Tous**__: J'aime Voldy) _

Now somebody, everybody, everybody scream (Aaaah)

_Maintenant quelqu'un, tout le monde crie (Aaaah!)_

Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader  
Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef_

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef _

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef_

_Suivez le chef, le chef, le chef, suivez le chef_

**Voilà, je l'ai un peu écourtée : je ne suis pas une machine! La prochaine chanson sera enfin en FRANÇAIS!! Ce sera une parodie de « ma meilleure amie », de Lorie (je n'avais pas écouté ça depuis des années!) chantée par Marietta Edgecombe, l'amie de Cho Chang qui a dénonçé l'A.D.**


	7. Ma meilleure amie

**Voila le septième chapitre **** Comme je l'avais dit, c'est la chanson « ma meilleure amie » de Lorie, avec Marietta ****Edgecombe**** et Cho ****Chang. Bonne lecture **

**Marietta :**

Ma meilleure amie

On se connaît depuis  
quelque temps  
Même si on se parlait  
très souvent  
C'est vrai, Voldemort  
A tué Cedric l'année dernière

Mais je ne veux pas être dans l'A.D.  
au cas où on s'rait découverts  
J'ai envie d'aller leur dire _(N.d.A. : à Ombrage et à __Fudge__) _  
notre petit secret  
Mais je resterai, ta meilleure amie

**Cho : **  
Je serai là, toujours pour toi  
N'importe où quand tu voudras  
Je serai,  
Toujours la même un peu stupide, quand même  
Prête à faire des folies  
Je serai  
Mêm'si Harry nous sépare  
Celle qui ne te prendras pas pour une poire _( N.d.A. : Bon, j'aurais pu faire mieux, là…)_  
On n'laissera rien au hasard  
Car tu sais, que je resterai  
Ta meilleure amie

**Marietta :**  
Et si des fois on se chamaille  
Pour un garçon ou pour un détail  
(et ça donne)  
Tout pour moi, tout pour moi  
J'ai bien l'impression qu'on se ressemble,  
On est deux filles énervantes  
J'ai envie qu'on se parle de tout et de rien  
Oui je resterai  
Ta meilleure amie

**Cho**** :**  
Je serai là, toujours pour toi  
N'importe où quand tu voudras  
Je serai,  
Toujours la même un peu stupide, quand même  
Prête à faire des folies  
Je serai  
Mêm'si Harry nous sépare  
Celle qui ne te prendras pas pour une poire  
On n'laissera rien au hasard  
Car tu sais, que je resterai  
Ta meilleure amie

**Marietta et ****Cho**** :**

Je serai là, toujours pour toi  
N'importe où quand tu voudras  
Je serai,  
Toujours la même un peu stupide, quand même  
Prête à faire des folies  
Je serai  
Mêm'si Harry nous sépare  
Celle qui ne te prendras pas pour une poire  
On n'laissera rien au hasard  
Car tu sais, que je resterai  
Ta meilleure amie

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	8. BatRogue

**Encore un chapitre de fait! Cette fois, le chanteur sera…SEVERUS ROGUE! ET il chantera la chanson thème de Batman, puisque tout le monde le traite de chauve-souris graisseuse ^_^ Et comme il y a à peine deux mots (si on considère « na » comme un mot) différents dans cette chanson, j'ai décidé de le torturer un peu plus…Mouahahahaha!**

***Rogue entre dans la pièce, vêtu d'un costume de Batman***

**Voldemort : **Heu… Tu as encore oublié de prendre tes pilules, Sevy?

**Rogue : **_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!_ _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!__  
__Batman, Batman, Batman!__Batman, Batman, Batman!_

_**Et c'est comme ça que Gilderoy Lockhart eut un nouveau compagnon de chambre!**_

_(N.d.A. : Je vous avait bien dit que je le torturerais, non?)_

_**Vite, à la bat-review, tout le monde!**_


	9. Bella ne regrette rien

**Encore un chapitre d'écrit! Comme je suis de bonne humeur parce que j'ai eu plein de reviews, que senekata veut voir Bella chanter (merci pour l'idée, en passant^^), et que je manquais un peu d'idées, voici Bellatrix Lestrange chantant « Non, je ne regrette rien » d'Edith Piaf^^ ATTENTION, si vous n'avez pas encore lu le septième tome (ce qui serait étonnant), ne lisez pas, je ne voudrais pas vous spoiler (en fait, si, mais on s'en fiche, non?)**

*** Juste après que le sortilège de Molly Weasley l'ait touché, Bellatrix ne tombe pas tout de suite, elle monte sur une table (imaginez qu'il y a une table) et commence à chanter***

**Bellatrix :**

Non ! Rien de rien  
Non ! Je ne regrette rien

Sauf le bien que j'ai fait

Mais le mal, ça m'est bien égal

Non ! Rien de rien  
Non ! Je ne regrette rien  
C'est payé, balayé, oublié  
Je me fous du passé !

Avec mes souvenirs  
J'ai allumé le feu  
J'mets le feu à l'école pour le plaisir  
Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux !

Balayés les victimes  
Et tous leurs trémolos  
Balayés pour toujours  
Je repars à zéro

Non ! Rien de rien  
Non ! Je ne regrette rien  
Sauf le bien que j'ai fait  
Mais le mal ça m'est bien égal

Non ! Rien de rien  
Non ! Je ne regrette rien  
Car la torture, c'était ma joie

Ça devait commencer avec toi !

**C'est fait^^ Alors...c'était comment?**


	10. Drago la superstar

**Bonjour... j'ai honte de ne pas avoir publié de chapitres depuis longtemps... depuis... *vérifie la date de la dernière publication* ...LE PREMIER DÉCEMBRE!? C'est pire que ce que je pensais! Mais, j'ai une bonne raison! Je m'intéressait plus à NCIS et à Relic Hunter! Au cas où vous ne sauriez pas, il n'y a que 13 fics de McAbby pour NCIS, si on ne compte pas le drabble et le recueil de OS que j'ai écrits. Et, pour Relic Hunter, il n'y A QU'UNE SEULE FIC EN FRANÇAIS!!!! Je me dois donc d'y remédier. Mais, elleay sahbel m'a rappelé que je devais aussi continuer cette fic (et, accessoirement, toutes mes autres fics) avec sa review^^'. Donc, voici « Superstar » de Toybox, chanté par Drago Malfoy, parce qu'il est prétentieux (mais, on l'aime quand mêêêêêêême^^)**

**...**

**Drago :**

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are

(Superstar!)

_Je suis une superstar avec une grande grande maison et une grande grande voiture_

_Je suis une superstar et je me fiche de qui tu es_

_Je suis une superstar avec une grande grande maison et une grande grande voiture_

_Je suis une superstar et je me fiche de qui tu es_

_(Superstar!)_

Got Many money Honey, I'm a superstar  
My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?  
I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar  
Everybody know me, right from near to far

_J'ai plein d'argent, chéri, je suis une superstar_

_Ma vie est amusante, chéri, as-tu vu ma voiture?_

_Je connais plein de gens, je suis une superstar_

_Tout le monde me connaît, de près ou de loin*_

I got a plane (got a plane)  
I love the fame (love the fame)  
You know my name (know my name)  
And I just want you to know

_J'ai un avion ('ai un avion)_

_J'aime la renommée ('aime la renommée)_

_Tu connais mon nom (connais mon nom)_

_Et je veux juste que tu saches_

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are

(Superstar!)

_Je suis une superstar avec une grande grande maison et une grande grande voiture_

_Je suis une superstar et je me fiche de qui tu es_

_Je suis une superstar avec une grande grande maison et une grande grande voiture_

_Je suis une superstar et je me fiche de qui tu es_

I've got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar  
I really like to party, Am I cool or what?  
I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar  
Stars got a freaky living, that's the way we are

_J'ai une Ferrari rouge, je suis une superstar_

_J'aime beaucoup faire la fête, suis-je cool ou quoi?_

_J'aime plusieurs femmes, je suis une superstar_

_Les stars ont une vie bizarre, c'est comme __ça que nous sommmes*_

I got a plane (got a plane)  
I love the fame (Love the fame)  
You know my name (know my name)  
And I just want you to know

_J'ai un avion ('ai un avion)_

_J'aime la renommée ('aime la renommée)_

_Tu connais mon nom (connais mon nom)_

_Et je veux juste que tu saches_

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are

(Superstar!)

_Je suis une superstar avec une grande grande maison et une grande grande voiture_

_Je suis une superstar et je me fiche de qui tu es_

_Je suis une superstar avec une grande grande maison et une grande grande voiture_

_Je suis une superstar et je me fiche de qui tu es_

_(Superstar!)_

I got fortune I got fame  
Love it when you say my name  
Love to party I am naughty  
Prettier than everybody!

_J'ai la fortune, j'ai la renommée_

_J'aime quand tu dis mon nom_

_J'aime faire la fête je suis méchant_

_Plus beau que tout le monde_

I got muscles I'm a stud  
Jealous people kiss my butt  
I'm so fly I'll make you cry  
Cross my heart and hope to die

_Je suis muscle, je suis un stud*_

_Les gens jaloux m'embrassent le derrière (N.d.A. : O.o)_

_Je suis tellement «fly », je vais te faire pleurer*_

_« Croise mon cœur » et espère mourir_

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are

_Je suis une superstar avec une grande grande maison et une grande grande voiture_

_Je suis une superstar et je me fiche de qui tu es_

_Je suis une superstar avec une grande grande maison et une grande grande voiture_

_Je suis une superstar et je me fiche de qui tu es_

_Je suis une superstar avec une grande grande maison et une grande grande voiture_

_Je suis une superstar et je me fiche de qui tu es_

_Je suis une superstar avec une grande grande maison et une grande grande voiture_

_Je suis une superstar et je me fiche de qui tu es_

**...**

*** Je ne savais pas comment traduire, alors, si vous avez une meilleure traduction à proposer...**

**...**

**Aloooooooors? Reviews?**


	11. Remus will thrill you!

**J'ai toujours pensé que Remus était **_**fait **_**pour chanter cette chanson. La traduction de chaque couplet est en italique, juste en dessous. Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont à JK Rowling et la chanson « Thriller » est à Michael Jackson. **

**J'étais sensée la poster avant « Inspecteur Baguette », mais, j'étais trop paresseuse pour la traduire d'un coup^_^'**

**Sachez que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, donc, j'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub : j'ai l'intention d'écrire une série de fics, les **_**Histoires de Weasley**_** , qui comprendra : **_**Histoire Égyptienne**_**, un Bill/Fleur, **_**Histoire Roumaine, **_**un Charlie/OC, **_**Histoires Drôles, **_**un George/Angelina et un Fred/Verity (leur assistante, dans le tome 6), **_**Histoire de Famille, **_**un Arthur/Molly, **_**Histoire de Guerre**_**, un Ginny/Neville (parce que, Ginny/Harry, franchement, ça n'a aucun rapport) possiblement **_**Histoire de Disputes, **_**un Ron/Hermione (mais je ne suis pas sûre, Ron ne m'inspire pas vraiment) et, finalement, le premier de la série et mon préféré, **_**Histoire de Priorités,**_** un Percy/Audrey (la femme de Percy, d'après JKR, que je n'imagine pas DU TOUT comme lui, mais, JK Rowling ne l'a pas décrite, alors, je vais pouvoir m'amuser^^)**

* * *

Remus : It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

_Il est près de minuit et quelque chose de diabolique est tapi dans l'obscurité _

_Sous la pleine lune, tu vois un spectacle qui arrête presque ton coeur_

_Tu essaies de crier, mais la peur vole le son avant que tu n'aies pu le faire_

_Tu te figes quand l'horreur te regarde droit dans les yeux_

_Tu es paralysé_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

_Parce que c'est la nuit du thriller, la nuit du thriller_

_Et personne ne te sauvera de la bête qui s'apprête à attaquer_

_Tu sais c'est le thriller, la nuit du thriller_

_Tu luttes pour ta vie à l'intérieur d'un tueur, thriller cette nuit*_

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

_Tu entends la porte claquer et tu réalises qu'il n'y a aucun endroit où s'enfuir_

_Tu sens la main froide et tu te demandes si tu reverras le soleil_

_Tu fermes les yeux et espère que ce n'est que ton imagination, fille!_

_Mais tout ce temps, tu entends la créature ramper derrière_

_Tu n'as plus de temps_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

_Parce que c'est le thriller, la nuit du thriller_

_Il n'y a pas de seconde chance contre la chose aux quarante yeux, fille_

_Thriller, la nuit du thriller_

_Tu luttes pour ta vie à l'intérieur d'un tueur, thriller, thriller cette nuit_

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time

(They're open wide)

This is the end of your life

_Les creatures de la nuit l'appellent, la mort commence à marcher dans sa mascarade_

_Tu ne peux pas t'échapper des mâchoires de l'étranger cette fois_

_(Elles sont grandes ouvertes)_

_C'est la fin de ta vie_

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

_Ils sont là pour t'attraper, il y a des démons qui clôturent tous les côtés_

_Ils vont te posséder, tant que tu ne changeras pas ce numéro sur ton cadran*_

_Maintenant c'est le temps pour toi et moi de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, ouais_

_Tout au long de la nuit, je vais te sauver de la terreur à l'écran_

_Je vais te faire voir_

That this is thriller, thriller night

'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

_C'est le thriller, la nuit du thriller_

_Parce que je peux te faire plus peur que n'importe quel fantôme osera jamais_

_Thriller, la nuit du thriller_

_Alors laisse-moi te serrer fort et partageons un _

_Tueur, « diller », « chiller », thriller ici ce soir_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

_Parce que c'est le thriller, la nuit du thriller_

_Fille, je peux te faire plus peur que n'importe quel fantôme n'osera jamais_

_Thriller, la nuit du thriller _

_Alors laisse-moi te serrer fort et partageons un tueur, thriller, ow!_

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

_(Je vais te faire peur ce soir)_

_La noirceur tombe sur la terre_

_L'heure de minut est à portée de main_

_Les créatures rampent à la recherche de sang_

_Pour terroriser le voisinage_

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

_Je vais te faire peur ce soir, oh bébé_

_Je vais te faire peur ce soir, oh chérie_

_La nuit du thriller, bébé, ooh!_

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

_La plus immonde puanteur flotte dans l'air_

_La peur des quatre mille ans_

_Et des « goules grizzly » de chaque tombes_

_Se resserrent pour sceller ton destin _

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

_Et pendant que tu te bats pour rester en vie_

_Ton corps « commence à frissonner »_

_Car aucun simple mortel ne peut résister_

_Au diabolisme du thriller_

**Ahhhh, enfin fini! J'ai mis une heure et demi pour traduire tout ça! C'est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs, il y a des phrases dont je ne comprenais pas trop le sens… Et, je sais que « thrill » veut dire « donner des frissons », mais, je me disais que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Remus, de dire ça…oh, une dernière chose…MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ^_^**


End file.
